Oh What a Kuwai Pokemon!
by Snow Rose
Summary: The best of Gundam Wing, Ranma, and Pokemon have all been combined to create my newest fic. Heero's the victim in this one so, go check it out!
1. Default Chapter Title

Oh What a Kuwai Poke'mon!  
Chapter 1: What did that Pikachu say!?  
  
A Crazy Bit of Fan Fiction by: Snow Rose   
************************************************************************  
Hello everyone. This would be my third fic (I'm on a role here people). I don't know if you've seen my other ones or not. Either way, I hope you like this one. Not to give away any of the cool stuff but I thought I should tell you now this is a crossover. It's a rather odd crossover too because it's a cross between three different shows. Ranma, Gundam Wing, and Poke'mon have all been combined to create...uh, my fic. Well, just read it and see what you think!  
Oh yeah, and it's the same thing as always. I don't own the characters, wish I did though, wish they were real, blah-blah-blah! Anyway, enjoy!  
************************************************************************  
"I will...survive!" The words echoed softly in Heero's mind as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. He had been dreaming again, in what had become a habit lately. Looking about, he tried to remember where he was and what he was doing. "You awake Hee-chan," came the annoyingly familiar voice above his head. Looking up, his cobalt eyes met a pair of vibrant purple ones. Those eyes stared down at him hopefully. "Hn," was all he gave as a reply before going back to staring out the window like he had before he fell asleep. The war was over now but he still felt the need to remain vigilant and on watch for danger. Duo, who didn't know the meaning of the word vigilant, was determined to distract him. Plopping down in the seat beside him, the braided baka immediately started asking questions and talking non-stop, mouth moving a mile a minute. "...as far as the party, I told Quatre not to invite Releena, he wanted to, but I told him not to because you would probably get mad and then, you'd probably kill her, SO!" Pausing for breath, the braided boy was surprised to find Heero actually looking at him. "Duo," Heero said softly, no hint of threat in his voice, "if you do not stop talking, I am afraid that I will have to hurt you." Blinking, Duo just sat there staring at him. Gulping several times, he finally found his voice, "Uh, sure Heero," he said quietly, not sure if Heero would explode or not. Nodding curtly, Heero turned back the window. Straightening, Duo did his best to hold still and not even breath noisily.   
  
Constantly afraid that Heero would suddenly get the notion to shoot him, Duo continued to sit perfectly still. Of course, Duo never was very good at sitting still for long (or even short) periods of time. After several minutes of just sitting there, he could stand it no longer. In one single motion Duo stood up and slipped behind the chair. Expecting to look up and find himself staring down the barrel of Heero's gun, Duo was quite surprised when he heard the soft snore that came from Heero's chair. Peeping up over the edge, Duo looked down to find that Heero had fallen asleep yet again. Straightening, he started to head off towards the front of the transfer. "What's up with him?" he wondered to himself. It just wasn't like Heero to keep falling asleep like that. On his way up to the front, he found Wu Fei. The Chinese boy was hanging upside down from his bunk bed, eyes closed, breathing even and slow. Pausing briefly to stare at the other boy's rather odd position, Duo tried to dredge through his memory and see if there was a reason for it. That was when he remembered that Wu Fei had been studying how to alter the blood flow in his body lately. Given the fact that Wu Fei's face wasn't purple, Duo figured that he must have gotten the hang of it. Finally making his way up to the front, Duo turned the knob and walked right on in. "Hey O! What's up clown?" he greeted his fellow pilots. Chuckling Quatre assured him that everything was just fine. Trowa merely greeted him with a slight nod. Smiling Duo went on to ask, "Hey, what's up with Heero you guys? It's like someone put sleeping pills in his coffee. The poor guy can't stay awake for more than three minutes!" Still chuckling a little, Quatre replied, "Right as usual Duo. I DID put sleeping pills, or at least something similar in his coffee. Heero's been staying up late every night on that blasted laptop of his and he won't sleep during the day. He'll ruin his life if he doesn't get enough sleep. If he's not going to sleep at night than I'm going to make SURE that he sleeps during the day." Smiling, Duo leaned up against the doorframe saying only, "Glad someone finally put him to bed! The guys inhuman you know!" From his seat beside Quatre, Trowa was nodding.  
  
Grinning Duo turned his attention to Trowa. "And what's with you? When do you go to bed huh?" Startled by the sudden change of subject, Trowa just stared at him before stuttering, "Why...t-the same t-time that all of-you guys-do!" "Yeah sure!" Duo said, shooting Quatre a knowing look. Quatre in turn just laughed, keeping his eyes on the road. After that, their conversation turned from the various pilots sleeping patterns (NOT partners) to other things like the weather and where they were headed. That was about that time that "IT" showed up...  
*************************  
"Ahhhhhh! Oh my, what in the name of Allah is THAT thing!?" Quatre yelled as he jammed on the brakes and turned the steering wheel abruptly to the left. The sudden motion threw Duo to his knees and nearly threw Trowa from his seat (he didn't fall though thanks to his seat belt...Remember, safety first kids). Out of seemingly nowhere a huge red bird had appeared before the transfer. "Oh my God it's Suzaku!" Duo yelled over the noise of the tires screeching and Quatre yelling as he tried to maneuver out of the thing's way. With a strange, almost musical squawk, the great bird flew up out of their way. Shooting away into the distance like a miniature red comet, it was gone in mere seconds. Unfortunately, it was too late for Quatre to do anything. Frantically pulling the wheel this way and that, Quatre almost had them back on the road when something else happened. Something sharp punctured one of the tires and with the sudden blast, it knocked the vehicle once off course again and straight towards a tree. Crying out, Quatre tried slamming the brakes again but in the loose dirt of the forest they had run off into, he couldn't get the transfer to do anything more than slow slightly. "We're gonna hit!" he yelled over the other noises, throwing himself to the floor.  
**************************  
"Huh?" Heero looked up from where he was sprawled on the floor. "How did I get here?" he wondered incredulously, pushing himself to his feet. Looking out the window briefly, he noted that they were no longer moving and that the scenery had changed. And judging by the strange tilt to the floor, they probably weren't even on the road anymore. Heero noticed all these things within the span of a few seconds. Only minutes after his first impressions of his surroundings followed the immediate need to know where the others were. Without another thought Heero went rushing up towards the front of the vehicle. On his way there he found Wu Fei. The young Chinese was sprawled the same as he had been, face down on the floor. Rolling him over, Heero looked him over with critical care. At first, he thought the other was unconscious but a quick check showed him that Wu Fei was still caught up in his meditations. He would be alright and Heero left him where he was to wake when he wanted to. Practically pouncing on the door to the front of the car, he threw the door open and rushed in. He walked in on what could have been considered an odd scene. The closest to him, Duo, was lying on his side with his back to Heero. Across from him, Quatre was laying sprawled on the floor, hands over his head. And Trowa...Trowa was lying flung back in his chair, his face a bloody mess with a nasty looking trickle of blood running down the side of his cheek as well. Waking Quatre with a few rough shakes to his shoulder, he sent the dazed blonde after a first aid kit. In the mean time, he gauged Trowa's breathing and tried to get the unibanged pilot to wake. Quatre returned with the kit, pushing Heero aside gently and getting to work cleaning up the American pilot. Normally Heero would have protested or at least have leveled Quatre with a killing glare before moving, but instead he just moved out of the way. Another spell of fatigue had just hit him. For whatever reason, he couldn't seem to stay awake today. Wobbling on his feet, Heero staggered over to one of the doorframes, leaning against it heavily. Shaking his head hard, he tried to clear it and tried to shake off this drowsiness. It seemed to be affecting his senses now too because even when he stopped shaking his head, it seemed like he was still moving. It took him several seconds to realize that it was Quatre gently shaking his shoulder and not him still shaking his head. "Heero, Heero," Quatre was saying, trying to get his attention. " You've got to get help Heero! No one else can, except you! Heero!" Shaking his head one final time, he started to push away from the doorframe and staggered towards the side door.  
  
Pushing it open, he stumbled out and headed off in the general direction they had been going without looking back. Quatre watched from the door, wishing that he hadn't drugged Heero today. "He may not even be able to find help..." he thought worriedly. Thinking of the possible things that could go wrong, he was brought back to himself as Trowa moaned softly from his chair. Quatre had other things to worry about now. After all, Heero WAS the Perfect Soldier, he could take care of himself.  
*************************  
Moving along at a fairly steady pace, Heero ambled on through the woods, trying to tell in what direction he might find help. It was hard to tell given the fact that the woods looked the same on either side and there was absolutely no stray sound that even hinted to any nearby civilization. "Why am I even bothering?" he asked himself sullenly as another wave of fatigue hit him. Whatever was making him so tired was starting to meddle with his ability to think as well. Seriously considering just turning around, Heero hardly noticed that there was anyone in front of him until he walked straight into him. "Ow! Oi sir, look where you is going ya?" Looking up through bleary eyes Heero just barely made out the image of a large, rather chubby man's face. A pair of tiny brown eyes stared back at him as he just continued staring at the man. It seemed that his mind was failing him. About the only thing he still had a grip on was his mission. That alone was what caused him to ask the Chinese looking man, "Ca-can you tell me where I can find help? Our t-truck crashed we need help." The man blinked a few times before answering, "OH! You want to go to Jusenkyo, ya?" Shaking his head a little Heero simply asked, "Can I get help there?" The chubby man shook his head, "Maybe yes, maybe no, you see, ya?" Wondering what was up with the man's accent, Heero just nodded and started following the rather tubby fellow through the trees.   
  
It didn't take long for them to reach the Jusenkyo thing that the man had been talking about. Of course, when they got there, it was far from what Heero would have pictured. He had been thinking of a little village or something with little half naked children running about. Instead, they had come out on some...hot springs?! The man spread his arms wide indicating the whole area. "This be Jusenkyo!" he announced happily. Heero was anything BUT happy. Not only was he so tired that he felt about ready to pass out, but he was now no closer to finding help than he had been before. Angrily, he reached behind his back to the holster around his waist. Pulling out his gun, he aimed it at the fat man, bleary vision causing him to float before Heero. "Before you die, tell me, is there any civilized place around here?" he asked coldly. The fat man shook his head nervously and tried to protest but it was too late. With a finalizing ::BANG!:: it was all over. Turning, Heero was about to head back to the truck and admit defeat. He hadn't gone more than a few steps though when he slipped on a rock (or something like that). Falling backwards, he ended up landing in one of the springs. With a loud ::SLASH!:: Heero went in without time even to cry out. Across from him, lying where he had fallen, the tubby guy leaned up on one elbow. Pulling out a bulletproof vest, he proceeded to pull out Heero's bullet and stood up. "Oh what a shame sir!" he called out, looking down over the spring into which Heero had fallen. "That spring has very tragic legend. VERY tragic! Is a tale of a poor drowned Pikachu! Oh so sorry sir!" And with that, the chubby man in the brown suit went running away. Just as he was out of sight, a tiny yellow figure burst out of the water. It lay there for a moment, panting and gasping for air. There was no sign of Heero.  
***************************  
Heero threw himself down on the ground surrounding the spring. At first, he just lay there panting, not noticing in the least that anything about him had changed. It was only when he went to stand and found himself standing on four legs instead of two that he noticed what had happened to him. With an internal gasp of utter horror, he looked over his miraculously changed body. He was now a tiny yellow, mouse-like creature with an oddly shaped tail and tiny, clawed paws. "What the heck has happened to me!?" he wondered to himself, turning around to look at himself in the now calm waters of the spring. His face was even more odd than his body. It definitely had a very mouse like look to it with the cute black eyes and a little black nose, but there was also something really odd. On both of his cheeks, he had twin red circles, kind of like a clown. "What's happened to me?" he asked himself again. "And what did that guy say? Something about this being the spring of a...drowned...pikachu or something. What did that have to do with anything. Why was he in this strange body!?" All these questions and more spun about in his head making him feel more than just a little light headed and dizzy.   
  
And yet, through all these questions came a burning need to return to the others. Perhaps they could help him with this problem. Testing his new body, he took a few steps forward...and then a few more. The next thing he knew, he had taken off running through the trees. At first he thought that this new body might not be able to go very fast for very long, but now, he could see just how wrong he had been. Some strange electrical currents seemed to be flowing through him kept him moving and kept him moving FAST! Testing these currents, he found that they responded to his will. Pausing briefly he experimented with these new found powers. Willing a charge to hit a patch of moss not far from him, he watched in amazement as a tiny bolt of electricity jumped from those odd red spots on his cheeks to the patch of moss. "Hmm, interesting," he tried to say out loud. Instead, it came out more like, "Pika...pikachu." Trying again and again, Heero nearly lost all interest in his new body when he found that he could no longer say anything other than...the name of what he was. Trying several more times and only ending up more frustrated, Heero decided to return to the others and get the problem taken care of. That would have to take top priority over everything else! Resuming his run through the trees he got back to the transfer much faster than he thought he would. Running up to the open door to the front of the truck, he leapt up and went in. What he found was NOT what he would have expected. No one was there. Stretching his ears though, he caught the hint of someone talking. And if his ears weren't lying to him, it was Duo. The sound of Duo's voice got closer and closer. Heero made no move to go to him. Duo was coming this way.   
  
As if to confirm this, just then Duo walked around the corner. The braided boy was carrying a small tray cluttered with bloody bandages and a pitcher of...something. Still talking, Duo didn't even notice Heero until he practically stepped on him. "Whoa, what the..." For the first time in his life, Heero actually thought Duo was going to do something practical (like not scream his head off and go hugging Heero like crazy, telling him how CUTE he was). Still staring at him, Duo just stood there. That was, until he dropped the tray and in turn dropped to his knees, scooping Heero up in his arms. "Oh how CUTE!" he exclaimed happily. Nope, Duo was going to act like an idiotic love struck kid once again. "Quatre! QUATRE!" Duo was yelling now. The blonde boy emerged quickly from the hall with the bunks, a look on his face as though he was expecting the roof to fall in. "What, Duo!? What is it!?" Grinning, Duo held Heero (now a pikachu) up for Quatre to see. "Look at him! Isn't he cute!?" Relaxing ever so slightly, Quatre's face took on a look of worried impatience. "Duo, leave the little mouse thing alone. You're supposed to be getting more bandages for Trowa, remember?" With a look of utter dejection, Duo started to put Heero down. That was about the time that Heero discovered he could still say one thing in English (or Japanese in this case). Glaring at the braided boy above him, Heero said calmly, "Omae o korosu." After that fatal statement, it was noticed from the outside of the truck that the inside of the vehicle was lit up brightly from the inside for a scant second, followed shortly by a loud explosion. Inside the transfer's front, everything had been charred black and nothing that wasn't bolted or otherwise fastened to anything was no longer standing. Still sitting beside Heero, arms held out slightly, Duo was frozen comically in place, his face covered in black ash. Quatre, standing at the doorway, was equally just as black as Duo and was also not looking very happy. "What did that THING just say?" he asked softly. "Omae o korosu," Duo repeated just as softly as Quatre. It was noted that at this time, the little electric rat was looking VERY pleased with itself.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2: Hot Water Good, Cold Water Bad, and...the Same Old Heero  
  
Fan Fic by: Snow Rose  
************************************************************************  
Here's part two people! I can tell you right now that it was A LOT of fun writing the first part. Hopefully part two will be even better. I think I'm getting the hang of writing my own fan fiction instead of just reading it. Of course, now every time I read someone else's fan fics, I get ideas of my own halfway through and can barely force myself to finish! Oh well, every good thing has its price I guess.  
Same old story about me not owning these characters. I have to say though, that I'd like to say, just once that the GW characters belong to me. You know! Cause in a way, they do! Every time I write a fic, I'm making them do what I want right? Well anyway, on with the fic!  
************************************************************************  
"Okay," Quatre was saying, trying to straighten out his thoughts. "Anyone have any idea what this thing is?" he asked, looking first at Duo then at Trowa. Duo was sitting on one of the bunk beds while Trowa was lying on the same one. Wu Fei had been sent to fetch tea for all of them (since he really hadn't done much to help thus far). In response to Quatre's question, both Duo and Trowa shook their heads. Still wanting to pet and hug the cute little mouse thing, Duo started to lean over and grab Heero (who was sitting beside him). He stopped short though when he saw the evil look in the little thing's eyes. Sitting back, and straightening a little he turned his attention back to Quatre. The blond was quietly considering the tiny yellow figure seated besides Duo. "He said that 'omae o korosu' thing that Heero's so fond of saying," Quatre muttered, leaning back a bit, staring at the ceiling of the transfer. " Heero still hasn't come back yet..." he continued, "...and yet, I find it hard to believe that this thing...is Heero." Trowa, who was looking a lot better now that he had been cleaned and patched up, was shaking his head. "Not likely," he said, echoing Quatre. In the silence following that statement all them tried their hardest to come with an explanation. That was about the time that Wu Fei showed up.   
  
Grumbling a little about the injustice of being forced to serve the other pilots, he walked up to the others carrying a tray with cups and a pot of tea. Unfortunately, as he was headed for the far end of the bunk beds where there was an outcropping he was using for the tea, he forgot about Duo's long legs. Tripping, he ended up flinging the tray and its burdens straight at Heero. Leaping quickly out of the way, Heero still couldn't avoid being hit by some of the hot tea. With a loud cry of, "PI-KA!" he jumped the whole way up to the top bunk. The pot and cups hit the floor with a loud crash, and yet that was hardly noticed as the others stood and stared at Heero. Trowa (who couldn't get up) strained from where he was to see what the others were looking at. Instantly, all of them were struck dumb by seeing Heero (fully human once again) sitting there on his hands and knees up in the top bunk. Add to that the fact that he was totally naked and the others were about ready to sign themselves into the loony bin for seeing things! "Huh? I changed back!" Heero was saying with wonder as he stared down at his hands. Stunned, the others just stared. Quatre who was the first to find his voice asked incredulously, "He-Heero? Is that you!?" Heero snorted indignantly, "Of course it's me!" Quatre was shaking his head now with disbelief. "But...but, what about that yellow thing!? What was that!?" "That was me!" Heero said immediately, coming to the edge of the bed. At this time, Heero happened to notice that he was naked and (blushing) pulled the covers on the bed up around him. "But HOW!?" Trowa exclaimed from down below the other bed. Heero, leaning over a bit to see Trowa did his best to explain what all had happened as fast as he could. "I went to look for help and found this Chinese guy who wanted to take me to this 'Jusenkyo' thing. I figured I could get help there so, I followed him. It ends up that Jusenkyo was just a collection of hot springs. I got mad and...shot the guy. Then, I tripped and fell in one of the springs. I fell in like me and came out as...that thing. The guy, who was protected from my bullet somehow, said that I was called a "pikachu". I had no idea that hot liquid would change me back so, I came back here to get you guy's help. You pretty much know the rest," he finished quietly, giving Duo a not so innocent look, remembering how good it felt to zap him good. "It was a pretty interesting experience," he said, still giving Duo The Look.  
  
Duo, recognizing that evil twinkle in Heero's eyes pushed his back up against the wall as if trying to sink into it. Quatre, ignoring the look Heero was giving Duo, told Heero sternly to get down and get some clothes on. "We'll figure this out after you get dressed and...Wu Fei makes us some more tea." Growling, Wu Fei picked up the shards of the pot and cups and headed back outside. Heero simply complied to Quatre's wishes, fishing around under one of the beds till he found his suitcase. Pulling out a fresh green tank top, one of his newer pair of spandex shorts, and some clean under garments, Heero headed to the rear of the transfer to change. Trowa lay his head back on his pillow and rested while Duo went off to help Wu Fei. In the meantime, Quatre went into their store of food and stuff to get some cold water. It was time to do a little experimenting...just to make sure. When they were all back together again, Trowa was asleep (inside the transfer), Duo was hyper, Wu Fei was fuming, Heero was properly dressed, and Quatre was curious. "Okay Heero," he said reaching for the cold water, "I want to try something." Tensing, Heero had the strange feeling that he knew exactly what Quatre was about to do. Without giving him the chance to run though, Quatre poured the cold water over his head. Almost instantly, Heero shrank down into his little yellow pikachu thing once again, sitting amid a pile of his clothing.   
  
Getting that evil look in his eyes again, Heero ignored Quatre's cry of triumph and proceeded to pounce on Duo. Holding him down, little miniature lightning bolts started appearing from Heero's cheeks. In the most playful tone he'd ever used, Heero said, "Omae o korosu...PIKA!" Duo was faster this time though and pushed Heero off of him and was up and running before the boy/pikachu could blink. This didn't stop Heero though. Using that new speed technique of his he sped right along behind Duo, sending little bolts of electricity crackling on the braided boy's heals. Quatre held his sides while he laughed and Wu Fei actually chucked watching Heero chase Duo around the perimeter of their impromptu clearing. In another few minutes, Quatre was on the ground, giggling uncontrollably and Wu Fei was going red in the face trying not to burst out laughing. One of Heero's bolts had actually managed to hit Duo...right in the butt. Yelling and cursing, Duo was holding his rear and jumping around in a fashion that was positively hilarious! Heero simply turned back to Quatre and Wu Fei, making a little peace sign with his tiny paws, saying, " Pi-pikachu!" This only sent Quatre into more convulsions and broke all of Wu Fei's control. The two boys rolled laughing on the ground as Duo continued jumping about. That was until Duo decided to turn the tables on Heero. Growling and still rubbing his sore bum, he pulled out his little pocket scythe. Pushing a small button on its side, he enlarged the tiny scythe to a full sized weapon. With a shouted (war cry) of "You die NOW!" he went chasing after Heero. The little pikachu easily evaded every lunge and eventually went running into the safety of the transfer. Getting back to their feet, Wu Fei and Quatre went to follow after them when a loud explosion was heard from the rear of the transfer. Running on in, Quatre and Wu Fei soon found that the back of their truck now resembled the front, charred black to a crisp.  
  
Duo was standing over a proud looking Heero/pikachu with his scythe poised to strike, face as black as his outfit. The scythe fell from his numb fingers reducing once again to pocket length as he fell to knees in defeat. Still looking rather smug, Heero ran over and jumped up into Quatre's arms. Surprised, Quatre just stared at him for a moment. Then, realization dawned on him and chuckling a little, he carried Heero back outside. "Oh I see," he said softly to the little electric rat in his arms, "you're ready to be human again, right?" "Pika-pika!" Heero said, jumping down and standing besides the little pot of heating tea. "Alright, alright!" Quatre chuckled, lifting the pot from the fire. "I swear Heero, this is the most relaxed I've ever seen you! You actually seem to be enjoying yourself for once!" The little pikachu seemed to consider his words for a moment and them, started reaching for the pot Quatre was holding. "Okay, okay, but take these. Here," Quatre handed Heero the pile of clothes that he had left on the ground the last time he had changed. Then, Quatre poured some of the hot tea over Heero's head. Changing back, Heero slipped back into his clothes, his expression the same stony frown as always. "It was fun...I guess," he commented quietly as he slipped his shirt over his head. "Maybe for YOU!" Duo's voice shouted behind him. "I'll have you know, THAT HURT!" Smiling a little, Heero turned back to look at the angry pilot of 02 who was standing in the open door to the transfer. Standing directly behind Duo, Wu Fei was doing his best to hold the irate pilot from tearing Heero limb for limb. Not that he could have anyway, but still. Behind Wu Fei, Trowa was waiting patiently for both of them to move out of the way.  
  
After much pushing and shoving on Wu Fei's part, much yelling and cursing by Duo, and a great deal of patience from Trowa, they finally all got seated around the fire. Quatre was sitting next to Heero, acting as a peacemaker. Duo was sitting across from both of them, watching Heero sullenly over his cup. Wu Fei was seated next to him, constantly on guard to hold him back should he get the notion to attack Heero once again. And Trowa, poor quiet Trowa, had been forced to sit on the other side of Duo instead of next to Quatre like he would have wanted. Silence dragged between all of them until it became uncomfortable. The most sensitive to the silence, Quatre cleared his throat and asked Heero, "So, where is this Jusenkyo thing anyway?" Heero looked up at him, a little confused, "Why would you want to know?" he asked, letting his confusion show in the tone of his voice. "Uh, just curiosity I guess," Quatre replied, blushing for whatever reason. "You wanna take a dip, Q?" Duo asked, with a hint of his usual sense of humor returning. "That's not it!" Quatre replied sharply. "I was just...curious," he said in a softer tone. "He was attempting to break the silence you fools," Wu Fei reminded them angrily. "Oh," was all Duo said, scooting a little farther away from Wu Fei (everyone fears the Wu-man no?). "Either way, "Trowa said in his usual quiet monotone, "I'd still like to see it." Quatre and Duo nodded that they wanted to see it too. Seeing no other choice, Heero shrugged and put his cup down. The others rose along with him and followed him off into the trees.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3: An Interesting Trip to See Releena  
  
Fan Fic by: Snow Rose  
************************************************************************  
Part Three! Yay! I think I need to stop this little series sometime soon...hmm. How bout now? Yeah, I think I'm gonna finish the story right here and now (sad to say). Not to give anything about the plot away too early, but I just thought I'd mention that four more Poke'mon are about to appear. And that's it. Now read the fic!  
Still don't own the characters (I'm working on it okay!) so don't sue please.  
************************************************************************  
As they made their way through the forest, heading one way and then another, Duo slowly worked his way closer and closer to Heero. Finally when they were walking side by side, Duo leaned over and whispered, "Hey Heero, I forgive you okay. So, don't go dunking me in any of those weird cursed springs okay?" Heero nodded, reassuring Duo in a whisper, "It's alright. I won't." Feeling a little better, Duo dropped back a little to chat with Quatre and Trowa. Snickering to himself, Heero started planning various ways to drop Duo in one of the springs. "After all," he reasoned, "why should I be the only one to suffer?" The trees ahead of them started thinning and Heero knew they were getting close. Confirming his assumptions, just then they rounded a last stand of bushes and came out on the sea of springs. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but a bunch puddle shaped springs stretched out before them. Jokingly Duo called from the back of their little group, "Hey Heero, which one did you fall in?" Surveying the layout of the springs for a moment, Heero pointed off to a strange almost oval shaped one to their right. Laughing Duo walked over to inspect the tiny thing. "It certainly isn't that big," he commented with a lop-sided grin. "Seriously, I can't see how you even got in it!" Straightening, he turned to face Heero, and was surprised to find the other boy coming towards him. "Uh Heero, what are you doing?" he asked nervously, taking a few steps back until he was on the edge of the spring. "Bath time, Duo," was all Heero gave as a reply.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Get away from me! You promised you bastard! HEY! Stop it!" Jumping over the spring into which Heero had fallen, Duo continued backing away. Heero simply followed him at a deadly calm walk. Reaching the edge of another spring, Duo jumped it and just barely managed to catch himself from falling in the one directly behind it. Heero cursed when Duo didn't fall in but continued following him at that same sedate walk. Tiring of this unnerving chase, Duo turned and started running off through the springs. Just as he took off, Heero picked up his pace and went running after him. They raced about between the precarious springs while Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei watched helplessly from where they stood. Duo managed to keep away from Heero long enough to turn and start heading back towards the others. He had almost reached them when Heero finally managed to catch him and knock him into one of the springs. ::SPLASH!:: Duo went in over his head shouting a curse at Heero as he went under. The others just watched, too stunned to speak, as Heero just stood there. "Yui, why!?" Wu Fei yelled across the expanse of springs. In response, Heero turned and shrugged, his face reflecting just how smug he felt. Growling angrily, Wu Fei pulled forth his sword and went running for Heero. "For this you shall PAY! Maxwell shall be avenged!" he shouted as he ran. Jumping the last few springs between himself and Heero, Wu Fei prepared to bring his sword down on Heero's head. Heero just nonchalantly stepped out of his way. Wu Fei continued his lunge, which had quickly become a fall, and fell sword first into another of the springs.  
  
On the other end, Quatre watched in horror as Wu Fei went under. Of course right now, he was much more worried that Duo had not yet surfaced than the fact that Wu Fei had just fallen in. Jumping carefully over the other springs, he made his way (with Trowa following right on his heals) to the spring in which Duo had fallen. The waters on the surface were still except for a few bubbles. Quatre watched worriedly for any sign of Duo. By the time that Trowa caught up with him though, the amount of bubbles rising to the surface had grown. The spring churned with bubbles and suddenly, without warning, a huge white figure leapt free of it. Surprised Quatre began falling backward, taking Trowa with him. They landed in yet another of the springs just as the white figure stopped, landing on all four feet on the ground. Snorting, Duo stood there catching his breath, eyes closed, not wanting to look at himself. He knew that he had changed. He could tell that simply by the way he felt. His legs and arms were longer and he now stood on all four just like Heero. Gathering his courage, he finally looked up, turning his head to look back at himself. From what he could tell, he was now a creature that rather resembled a white horse with a flowing mane made entirely out of flames. "Well, at least I look better than Heero," he thought to himself taking a few steps forward. Bunching his hindquarters he made a huge leap, which sent him flying over a great deal of the springs to land on another patch of dry ground. After several more such leaps, he was right back where he and the others had first come upon Jusenkyo. By now he was feeling a little more comfortable with using this body, but he was still not happy with it. Turning about himself, he started looking for the little brown haired baka who had done this to him.  
  
That was when the sounds of splashing behind him caught his attention. He turned around just in time to see a pair of swift blue blurs emerge from one of the far springs. "Huh? Who's that?" he wondered, heading over with several more of his gigantic jumps. It ended up being Quatre and Trowa (still no sign of the Wu-man). They lay there panting on the bank to "their" spring. Whatever it was that they had become...it was WEIRD! They looked like larger blue versions of Heero in a way, only with mermaid's tails and a frill of fins sticking out around their necks. "You guys okay?" he asked out loud, his real voice coming out in a series of whickers and snorts. "Huh?" Quatre looked up dazedly to look at Duo. "Duo?" he asked blinking and scrambling to his feet. "Yeah, it's me...or, what's left of me after Heero." By now, Trowa was also on his feet and looking about for something. "What is it?" Quatre asked, concern showing in his voice. "Where is Wu Fei?" Trowa asked, still looking about.   
  
As if that question had summoned him, there came a great splashing and cursing sound from another of the springs. With a loud cry, Wu Fei burst from the water. He was on his feet and looking about for Heero only seconds after emerging. That was, until he caught the sound of laughter coming from a small group of creatures standing a short distance away. According to what had happened to all of them lately, that group of creatures could only be the other gundam pilots (sans Heero). But, why were they laughing? That question was answered quickly enough when Duo's voice rang out over the others, "Hah hah! Wu-man looks like a pink cream puff with eyes!" Growling Wu Fei looked down at himself...or rather, what he had become. As a matter of fact, he DID look like a pink cream puff with eyes! His growl turning into a snarl as he threw back his head and yelled, "Jiggly-jiggly PUFF!" Well, what he really said was, "Curse you Yui!" but well, you get the picture. Looking about for his sword, he grabbed it from where it was floating on the surface of the spring and went racing over to the others. Ignoring the bemused looks the others were giving him, Wu Fei held his sword above his head and said angrily, "We must find Yui and make him pay!" "Make me pay HOW, Miss Jiggly-Cream-Puff!?" Heero's voice echoed over the expanse of water. The others turned and found him standing on the far side of the springs laughing at them. Without a single word of warning, Wu Fei leaped up onto Duo's back and spurred him forward towards the brown haired figure off in the distance. "Ow!" Duo cried as he leapt forward and went running towards Heero, "I'm not a horse little puff!" "Silence!" Wu Fei yelled over the sound of Duo's hooves, "just watch where you're going beast!" Snorting Duo raced even faster. By now, Heero knew he was in trouble and was making a run for it. Unfortunately, he wasn't half as fast as Duo was (at least not in his human form). He barely even reached the trees before Duo caught up with him. Throwing himself right in Heero's path, Duo came to an abrupt halt that threw Wu Fei to the ground. Heero in turn ran right into him, fell backwards and landed on his butt.   
  
Wu Fei was on him the moment he hit the ground, tying him up with a rope or vine or something like that, which seemed to have materialized out of no where. Moments later, Quatre and Trowa came running up and decided to take their revenge. Dousing Heero with an ample spray of cold water, they watched with smug satisfaction as he shrank down to his little pikachu form again. Shouting and cussing at each of them in turn, Heero struggled against his bonds, thrashing angrily on the ground. As Trowa and Quatre sat there preening because of their excellent job, Duo and Wu Fei considered where they were to go next. "We can do one of two things," Quatre said over Heero's incessant cussing, "we can go back to our human forms and try to find help or..." Duo finished the sentence for him, "Or we can keep heading towards Releena's place the way we are." "Exactly," Quatre said, looking over at Heero whom had suddenly fallen silent. "What did you say?" Heero asked in a frigid tone of voice. "Didn't you know?" Quatre asked while scratching an ear gently, "We've been headed for Releena's place all along." "No," Heero said angrily, "NO! I am NOT going to Releena's! Not NOW not EVER!" The others exchanged a single knowing look and said in unison, "He's going." And with that, Wu Fei took a hold of the loose coil of rope beside Heero and swung up onto Duo's back once again. "Let's go!" Duo chirped happily, prancing off in the direction of Releena's mansion. "I...ow...said...ow...I'm not...ow...GOING!" Heero yelled as he was dragged along behind them. Laughing and chasing each other playfully, Quatre and Trowa trotted along beside Duo.  
***************************  
Releena Peacecraft looked up from her newest Poke'mon manga at the knock from a servant. "Come in!" she called sweetly, swinging down off her bed. "Mistress Releena, you have some guests," the servant informed her. "Ooo, guests? I love guests! I'll go greet them at once!" She immediately went running off down the hall to the guest room, shouting as she went, "Bring us some iced tea, would you!" Unknown to her, Releena's guests just happened to be her five favorite gundam pilots...in disguise. They stood side by side in the guest room waiting for her. Don't ask how Duo managed to get through the door (he just did). Quatre and Trowa were curled up side by side with Duo standing directly behind them. Wu Fei was standing besides Duo, still holding Heero's "leash". Heero in the meantime was still trussed up lying on his side next to Wu Fei. As Releena went skipping down the hallway, she continued reading her manga and dreaming about what it would be like to have all her favorite Poke'mon. She could easily imagine spending a lazy afternoon in the sun with a collection of all her favorites. Turning the page, he eyes grew three times their normal size as she took in the sight of those exact poke'mon she had just been thinking of. There was a huge picture of a rapidash and beside it a vaporeon. Then, next to that one was a jiggly-puff and...her absolute favorite. Cute little Pikachu! Cooing happily, she hugged the manga to her chest. Still hugging the comic, she came to a stop right out side the guest room. Right beside the door stood a servant with a tray of ice tea. Grinning, she traded him the tray for her manga and he carried it away with a look of grim importance. Turning, she opened the door just a bit and peaked in. She very nearly dropped the tray at what she saw. There in her very own guest room stood her four favorite Poke'mon. Swinging the door open all the way, she rushed in, wanting to greet all of them. In her hurry though, she tripped over the stray edge of the rug. Falling forward, she accidentally sent her tray of ice tea flying straight towards the poke'mon. Crying out, they attempted to frantically scramble out of the way. With the sound of shattering glass and the splash of the spilling liquid, it was all over. Looking up from where she had fallen, Releena was struck dumb by the sight of...not her four favorite poke'mon but...the five gundam pilots. All of which were stark naked! With a gasp, Releena passed out right there on the floor.   
  
Heero (who was still tied up) nearly passed out himself from relief. Trowa and Quatre just stood there staring at each and...blushing (same as Wu Fei who was desperately trying to cover himself up using a vase). Duo, who seemingly wasn't in the least bit bothered by being in the same room with the other pilots naked, walked over and prodded Releena with his foot. Laughing, he turned back to face the others, one of his famous lop-sided grins plastered to his face. "Well," he said with a hint of finality to his voice, "this has been a rather interesting visit. Who wants to go home?"  



End file.
